


creepy crawlies

by wondercurls1917



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Brotherly Affection, Bugs & Insects, Fluff, Fun Ghoul is on the autism spectrum, I love my boys, Kobra Kid has ADHD, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, party poison is nonbinary, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercurls1917/pseuds/wondercurls1917
Summary: prompt: there's creepy crawlies all over the dinerOR: the one in which Ghoul experiments with organic matter in his bombs and doesn't heed Jet Star's advice of keeping it outside. Emotional hurt, comfort, and fluff ensues.





	creepy crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> TW for weird gross bugs and implications of breakdowns

prompt: there’s creepy crawlies all over the diner

 

Party had seen a lot of shit in their life. They’d seen stuff that could make grown Exxies cry. They’d seen tragedy and loss and death and panic.

They had _never,_ in all twenty years of their goddamn _life,_ seen something like _this._

 _This_ being something of a nest and, emerging and reemerging from it, these… _thingies._ Crawling thingies. _Creepy crawlies._

Party couldn’t help it; they screamed, turning the other direction to flee, and vaulted onto one of the diner booth tables, crouching down with their back against the window. Kobra and Jet came running at the sound of their fright, but Kobra is quick to let out a strangled squeak and turn back directly the way he came.

Jet’s whole body slumped with a sigh heavy enough to go through the Earth’s core. He turned toward the hall, murder on his face. “GHOUL!”

“What,” came the muffled reply from somewhere further within the diner.

“Get your ass out here,” Jet Star barked. After a moment, he added, “Now!”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Ghoul answered, voice coming nearer and nearer. He entered from the hall and his eyes immediately landed on the nest of creepy crawlies. “Ah, shit,” he muttered, voice laced with horror as he took a faltering step back with one hand on his chest as though his heart had just nearly exploded, much like Party’s was feeling.

“Didn’t I tell you this would happen if you left your… _experiment_ out like this?” Jet hissed, gesticulating toward the nest.

Ghoul shifted to shutter into himself, shoulders pinching inward. “I’m sorry,” he said, averting his gaze and hunching.

Jet’s face softened and Party bore witness to one of those sweet, soft, brotherly moments between Jet Star and Fun Ghoul. Jet was careful not to touch Ghoul, because anything could set him off when he was all caved in like this. Party recalibrated their breathing so as not to be so jarring like it was and watched.

“No more bombs with organic matter, alright?” Jet said softly. Ghoul still wouldn’t meet his eye, but he nodded regardless. “Okay. I’ll help you clean this up. How ‘bout it?”

Ghoul nodded again, rolling his shoulders back and shaking out his long hair. He went to go fetch a bucket, and Party Poison caught the younger Killjoy bringing up the leather strip on the necklace he wore to chew on anxiously. Jet turned toward the kitchen to look for their one shoddy broom, face turning slightly so he caught Party’s eye.

“The crawlies aren’t venomous, you know,” he said.

“Yeah, but they _bite,”_ Party countered, still crouched. Ghoul made his silent reentry, but he didn’t go unnoticed. Party continued. “Besides, all their little legs are just… _ewgh.”_

Jet huffed a light laugh through his nose and his nostrils flared with it. He glanced over and saw Ghoul obediently carrying the bucket with his head turned down. The laughter lines crinkling his eye all but disappeared.

“I’m not going to punish you,” he said quietly. “Let’s just clean these little dudes up and put them back where they need to be: outside.”

“Mkay,” Ghoul said, still not meeting Jet head on. He followed Jet Star around until all the creepy crawlies were gone.

“Kobes?” Party called down into the hall. “Coast is clear. Come on out.”

Kobra came tramping down the hall within seconds. He seemed packed with too much energy to bear, and Party almost felt bad for him. They stopped their little brother, though, pulling him aside.

“Ghoulie’s had a rough one,” they admitted. “Figured you ought to know. Don’t get too excited.”

Kobra deflated a little, but rose to the fight. He and Party came into the diner’s main part. Kobra’s voice was so soft, Party couldn’t believe this was the same person as their brother.

“Hey, Ghoulie,” he called out quietly. Fun Ghoul froze in his place, shoulders quaking where they were hunched to his ears. Kobra rushed forward, but didn’t rush his boyfriend. Instead, Party watched him press firm hands to Ghoul’s biceps. The Kobra Kid was a lot of things; they decided to add _attentive_ to the list.

Kobra expertly managed to calm Fun Ghoul down enough to have both of them eventually be seated at a booth, Ghoul in Kobra’s lap with the side of his face pressed against Kobra’s shoulder. The leather piece bobbed up and down in Fun Ghoul’s mouth. The Kobra Kid was humming a shitty melody.

Jet Star bumped Party’s shoulder. They looked up at him, standing to their right so they could look into one gleaming brown eye.

“No more creepy crawlies,” Jet said, smirking at them.

Party Poison laughed hard, shoving at their significant other. When they finally calmed down, they were hiccupping from the exertion. They wiped a happy tear away, sputtering out giggles. “No more creepy crawlies,” they agreed happily.

And maybe, when Jet dipped down to kiss them, the hiccups stopped for good and their heartbeat slowed pleasantly with the calm that rushed through them. The diner was freed, for now, of its creepy crawlies.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @kkid-nothingg if you'd like to see a prompt of your own featured in this series! Constructive criticism is welcomed and so are kudos. Thank you!


End file.
